


Blood Red

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Blood marathons really turn Brian (& Justin) on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ghosts and Gore Challenge at fan_flashworks

"I can't … believe … that much … blood and gore … turns you on … so much..." Justin said, ending with a satisfying groan as Brian's cock stroked over his prostate, making everything behind his eyes sparkle and shine.

Justin had been marathoning _True Blood_ on demand all weekend, and Brian would watch the occasional one with him between working out or running into the office for a few hours. The last couple of episodes had been especially gorey, vampires getting all staked and gooey every few seconds. Plus, there was all the nudity. All that in combination had apparently turned Brian on considerably. Justin's ass didn't stand a chance.

After Brian had stripped Justin bare, not caring if there were new tears in Justin's ratty tee or slouchy sweats, he pushed him down fully onto the sofa, extending his hands above his head and held them there while he mouthed over Justin's neck, collarbone, and both nipples. He sucked and nipped, marking Justin as his. 

He moved a hand down to stroke Justin's hardening cock, never tiring of its familiar nuances. He then snaked his hand down past Justin's balls towards his hole. 

"Holy shit Justin! How long have you had this in?" Brian was referring to the large red butt plug that was stretching Justin's hole. The rim taut and slick with lube as he ghosted he fingers around the plug. 

Taking it as a rhetorical question, Justin just passed Brian a condom and said, "Take it out and fuck me," his voice all low and wrecked.

Not needing to be told twice, Brian rolled on the condom and moved to take out the butt plug. He teased Justin a little first, twisting and thrusting it, making him squirm under the new sensations. Justin drew in a sharp breath and winced slightly once the plug was pulled free.

Positioning himself between Justin's wantonly spread legs - one was even slung over the back of the sofa - Brian immediately lined up his cock, pushing it in inch by delicious inch. He fucked Justin hard, with long, tortourous strokes, in and out. Justin's arms were still stretched above his head, his hands holding onto the armrest in an effort to bear down even more on Brian's cock with each thrust.

_"I can't … believe … that much … blood and gore … turns you on … so much..."_

They were both nearly ready to come, Justin's back arching up off the sofa and one of his hands moved down to his cock, but Brian batted it away. "No." He moved Justin's hand back up to the armrest, giving him a look that said everything: _Don't you dare and I'll take care of it._

Brian pulled out and pulled the condom off. He took his and Justin's hard leaking cocks in one hand, stroking them both off. They came, seconds apart, shooting all over Justin's stomach and chest. 

Brian was spent, pretty much flopping down right on top of Justin, not really caring that they'd probably end up glued together with their mingled come squished between them. He turned his head towards the TV, resting it on Justin's shoulder, who was still trying to catch his breath after all of that.

He fell asleep like that, to the opening strains of the True Blood theme song, as another episode began.


End file.
